um dia pa nao eskecer :D
by miss sha
Summary: ...telhado...verdades... :D


Galera primeira fic então por favor neh não venham falando merda eu sou novinha aki ! D mais assim se axarem ruim não leiam mais blz ? uhum -

Bom, vamos começar neh ! por onde ? oh começo e uma boa idéia P

Uma minina ruiva bem eu sou ruiva tenho 14 aninhos muito meigo neh ? não, estudo em hogwarts...não me diga ?! eu ti digo sim :D quarto ano você sabia ? eu sei que não, bem vo falar de mim um poko pra você fika mais por dentro e não fika boiando ai tah amigo ?

Só uma minina, obvio ! ruiva de olhos verdes azulados, nunka viu ? tah vendo agora, só baxinha mais isso não importa muito os livros que eu kero da pa pegar, tenho amigas sabia ? eu sei que sabia, ah Heylie, Melany, Julia isso sim elas são linda que nem eu, ah eu não posso esquecer dos boys da minha vida Sirius, Tiago, Lupin e Pedro, bem eles são bem legais mais todos tem seus defeitos, neh TIAGO grita

Mais assim eu não vo fikar flando desse povo sem cultura ai e só contar uma coisa pra vocês bem uma coisa não nem amigo um bagaço que rolo um dia alheio ai na minha vida.

Era manha de sábado, eu tava la indo tomar café com as meninas, bem nois estávamos rindo da cara do pessoal do primeiro ano que tava tentando azara uma vassoura, meio difícil ? você não viu nada ainda.

- Eu axava que eu era idiota no primeiro ano mais eles me superam legal – julia

- eu tbem axava mais po, azara uma vassoura ! não tem mais nada pra fazer – melany.

Xegamos la no salão pa toma café e os boys estavam meio que jogando cumida um na cara do outro pra não sei o que mais isso e ah maior ediotisse do mundo mais vai discuti neh.

- PARA ! PARA ! - eu – eu quero sentar e come como normalmente faço.

- Minha querida menina, hoje não vai dar pke nos estamos resolvendo um negoso – sirius jogando um pedaço de bolo no tiago ke jogou suco no Pedro.

- Tão resolvendo o que meus querido ? – haylie

- um aposta, ajuda ai tem que enxer o tiago de cumida – sirius

- o que ele vez dessa vez ? – eu

- não te agarro ! – sirius

- ridículo ! – eu

- princesinha me da um bjinho pra eles pararem vai ?! – tiago com aquela cara de "auau" sem dono.

- nem vem neh tiago, podem enxer ele de cuida – eu

- podei deixa – lupin jogando tudo que via pela frente no potter.

- SR's POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN e PETTIGREW - prof McGonagall – o que esta acontecendo aqui ?

- e só uma brincadeira professora – tiago lambendo os dedos que estavam com torta de morango.

- Uma brincadeira senhor potter ? uma brincadeira ? – mcgonagall – desperdiçando cumida, que brincadeira de mal gosto, deten...

- Professora e ah ultima vez eu prometo, mais uma detenção ? eles tem 5 só pra essa semana. – eu

- Ta bom mais nunca mais eu quero ver isso, entendido ? – mcgonagall

- Sim professora – sirius, tiago, lupin e pedro juntos.

Ah professora voltou a mesa dos professores.

- AMO VOCE LY – tiago

- fiz isso pelo sirius, e não por você tiago.

- brigado, você não sabe o que e uma detenção a menos. – sirius

- eu posso imaginar – eu – agora vamos tomar café como pessoas civilizadas ?

- pa você da tudo amor – tiago

- come e cala boka vai – eu

Depois que comemos como lindas criancinhas civilizadas, fomos pro lago pke a manha tava linda um sol que meu deus em querido muito lindo. Chegamos la sentamos debaixo de uma arvore, ficamos conversando por um tempo.

- To com fome – Melany

- eu tbem mais o almoço já deve ter acabado – eu

- e msm – sirius

- se acalmem eu sou a solução do problema de vocês – tiago

- tiago ! se nois mata você pra come vamos morrer de dor de barriga – eu

- não meu amor, vocês não vão fazer isso – tiago tira a varinha do bolso, faz um feitiço que faz aparecer uma toalha de pikiniki repleta de comida.

- nossa tiago uma vez na vida você vez algo que preste com essa varinha – eu, sorri e pega um pedaço de bolo.

- intao você esta dizendo que eu não sou tão inútil como você fala ? – tiago

- não você ainda e inútil demais. – eu

Comemos ate explodir ou xegar perto bem perto, depois já era bem umas 7 horas e ninguém literalmente ninguém estava com fome intao fomos direto pro salão comunal, xegamos la não tinha ninguém, tava todo mundo jantando, os boys foram pro quarto e a heylie e a melany foram pro quarto também, eu e a Julia la.

- Juh – eu

- Oie ly – juh

- olha como o céu tah lindo – eu

- tah msm, que i la na torre ? - juh

- vamos, vo pegar meu casaco espera ai – eu

- pega o meu por favor – juh, acenei um sim com a cabeça e subi no quarto rapidinho.

- Toma – xeguei la embaixo e joguei o casaco pra ela.

Subimos todas as escadas e fomos ate a torre mais alta, ah de astronomia, não tinha ninguém la dentro entramos, nos aproximamos da janela virada para o lago, saímos pela janela, bem fikamos penduradas mais não era tão difícil subimos um poko por fora que batia um ventinho gelado e gostoso, fikamos encima do telhado.

- ah quanto tempo nos não vem aqui ? – juh

- muito tempo amiga, muito tempo – eu deitei no telhado do lado dela olhando as estrela e o céu um cinza escuro com lindas estrelas e uma lua maravilhosa iluminando a noite de todos que viam, estava refletida nas águas do lago.

- eh msm – juh – a gente vinha conversa aqui, conta o que aconteceu no dia, era nosso cantinho, ai...

- ai entrou a heylie e a melany – eu

- eh, dia 13 de novembro do nosso segundo ano transferidas pra cá. – eu

- eh ai tudo mudo – juh – hoje faz 3 anos que elas xegaram aqui.

- e msm – eu - mais um dia vai voltar a ser como era antes, você vai ver.

- eh mais enquanto isso não volta podemos tocar um leve assunto – juh

- que assunto ? – eu

- TIAGO POTTER – juh

- juh eu quero relaxar e não me estressa – eu

- lembra a ultima vez que nois viemos aqui ? – juh

- lembro, pke ? – eu

- você me obrigou a disse que eu amava o SIRIUS BLACK – juh

- mais você ama ele – eu

- eu sei, e você tbem gosta do TIAGO – juh

- não eu não gosto juh, po ele me estressa – eu

- 4 anos lílian, 4 anos ele dizendo que ti ama, ti agarrando, ti mandando presentes, ti xamando pra sai, e você não senti nada por ele ? – juh

- 4 anos Julia, 4 anos aturando ele, e mesmo pra gostar dele ? – eu

- amiga – juh – não adianta nega eu sei que você gosta muito do tiago muito msm e pode ate corresponder o amor dele.

- juh você só tah falando merda - eu

- não eu não to lílian – juh ficando estressada – pode falar pra mim que você AMA TIAGO POTTER.

- EU AMO TI... – não consegui termina a frase

- termina lílian não tem ninguém aqui – juh

- EU AMO TIAGO POTTER – eu – pronto eu disse

- dueu ? – juh

- muito – eu

- tah agora nois pode observa as estrelas – juh

Nois fikamos deitadas la ate muito tarde por que quando déssemos a professora já tinha trancado a porta, mais não foi muito dificil ate xegarmos no salão comunal so que tivemos que dispista ah mcgonagall umas 2 vezes ela estava em 1000 lugares ao msm tempo, isso foi meio difícil mais não foi impossível, xegamos no quarto nos trocamos e não deu mais de 2 min e já estávamos durmindo, o interessante e que quando xegamos la as meninas não tavam la, mais também não estávamos muito preocupadas com isso.

Gostaram ?

Tomara que sim, logo, logo vem mais.

Bjs :


End file.
